Eso se considera violación Usui
by Ziinect
Summary: Misaki Se encuentra sola en su casa, usui va de sorpresa, que pasara cuando usui se ponga pervertido? One-shot Lemmon


**Ziinect: etto, ohayo, les traigo un one-shot echo en mis horas de aburrimiento, será de Kaichou wa maid sama . . (Lemmon) sisi mi primer lemmon / kyaaaa que nervios que nervios**

**Mika: tranquilisate respira por la naris y expulsa por la boca (?**

**Ziinect: Bakaaaa se como respirar -3-**

**Mika: Lista?**

**Ziinect: H-h-hai, d-d-d-disclaimer**

**Mika: Kaichou wa maid sama no le pertencese a ziinect w**

* * *

**_Eso se considera Violación Usui!_**

**Misaki Pov.**

Eran las 7 pm, tenía que terminar unos horarios para los alumnos que tenían clubes al finalizar el horario de clases, estaba en mi casa, y por hacer estos horarios, me había perdido un viaje que se había ganado Suzuna en una de sus revistas, estaba sola en casa y ya se iba haciendo hora de preparar la cena, camine hasta la cocina y cuando pasaba por la puerta de la cocina llamaron a la puerta principal.

_-Voy!- dije en un grito terminando de atar mi cabello, al abrir la puerta me sonroje bastante, era Usui_

_-Kaichou, kobawa- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, estaba más sexy de lo usual, si dije sexy … Venia con una camisa blanca unos jeans negros una bufanda azul, converse negras y una chaqueta negra con detalles azules._

_-Kobawa estúpido alienígena , ya bajaste de tu planeta de feromonas al parecer verdad?-le dije sonriendo muy nerviosa_

_-ohh me has herido- dijo tocando su estómago fingiendo estar herido._

_-pasa idiota-_ dije apartándome de la puerta para que pudiera pasar, cuando termino de entrar cerré la puerta y volví a la cocina, me coloque mi delantal y comencé a cortar vegetales, él se puso detrás de mí y me abrazo por la cintura, tomo la mano que manejaba el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar los vegetales junto conmigo, me sonroje mucho, es decir cuando pasa algo así?, nunca creo, cuando terminamos de cortar los vegetales vi que sus manos comenzaban a subir hasta mis pechos, con su mano libre corrió mi rostro hacia el suyo y se apodero de mis labios salvajemente, comenzó a rozar su lengua con la mía, y tocaba un poco mis pechos mientras lo hacía, coló una mano por mi blusa y corrió un poco mi brasier, tomo mi pezón entre sus dedos y comenzó a apretarlo, generando varios espasmos de placer y gemidos por mi parte..

_-a-ahh U-usui-_ dije intentando apartar mi su mano de allí sin obtener resultados, el volvió a besarme de la misma forma, solo podía rendirme ante él, al menos eso fue lo que pensé, me voltee y comencé a desprender su camisa a medida que lo besaba, al separarnos pude ver una sonrisa pícara formarse en sus labios.

_-Kaichou, acaso… tenías tantas ganas como yo?- dijo riendo con picardía_

_-s-s-si- dije desviando la mirada muy sonrojada_

_-qué bueno que digas eso-_ dijo para luego alzarme y sentarme en la mesada, se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras aun con su mano bajo mi blusa comenzaba a masajear mi pecho, yo puse mis brazos sobre su cuello apretando sus cabellos y coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, comenze a gemir un poco, y luego el enfoco sus ojos en los míos, note un pequeño sonrojo por su parte en cuanto a mí, yo era un semáforo en rojo, eso era seguro, sentí como dejaba mis pechos y bajaba hasta mis bragas (Misaki estaba solo con una blusa larga y sus bragas =w=) acaricio allí sobre la tela, debo decir, ya estaba bastante húmeda, el rio por lo bajo, yo lo mire muy avergonzada y el presiono con fuerza mi clítoris generando un gran gemido de mi parte, el sonrió y metió su mano dentro de mis bragas, comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor del clítoris, rozándolo debes en cuando, no podía controlar mis gemidos por más que quisiera, no lo iba a dejar disfrutar el solo, por lo que con mucha vergüenza comenze a acariciar su entrepierna, generando que dijera mi nombre varias veces, pude notar que estaba endurecido hace bastante ya, él se sacó el pantalón y los bóxer dejando ver un gran miembro, al ser el primero que veía me pareció muy grande, me dedico una sonrisa de superioridad y me saco la blusa con su boca atrapo uno de mis pezones y comenzó a succionar y lamer allí, repitió lo mismo con el otro, bajo hasta que su cara quedo a la altura de mi intimidad y se deshizo de las bragas que ya comenzaban a molestar, comenzó a soplar allí abajo, me retorcía un poco y daba largos gemidos, luego acerco más su rostro se relamió y comenzó a lamer allí, introduciendo su lengua mientras que con su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris, comencé a gemir muy fuerte, estaba casi a punto de correrme.

_-Misaki… No-_ me dijo con un semblante muy serio_- no puedes correrte hasta que yo te lo diga, sino, te castigare-_ dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que en verdad me asusto. Siguió introduciendo y sacando su lengua de allí, no aguantaba más, me corrí en sus labios.

_-te lo advertí…-_ se paró y comenzó a rozar su miembro entre mi intimidad, lo introdujo en un golpe rompiendo el himen de una embestida, genero lagrimas por mi parte muchas lágrimas el comenzó a besarme para calmar mis lágrimas y al separarse dijo.

_-Gomen, kaichou, yo te lo advertí-_ luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, dentro de mí, y luego comenzó con las embestidas fuertes seguras y rápidas, mis gemidos eran incontrolables… los del también, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron, y comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente. Mientras nos besábamos me tomo de la cintura aun dentro de él y me recostó en la mesa, comenzó con embestidas fuertes, y luego se intensificaron, besaba mi abdomen mientras continuaba con las embestidas, coloco sus manos en mis pechos y los apretaba con cada embestida, cada vez más, me beso tiernamente, y luego.. Sentí un chorro dentro de mí, gemí fuertemente y me agarre de su camisa arrugándola por como la apretaba.

_-tsck-_ dijo muy sonrojado, luego me beso y me miro a los ojos_.- Fuiste mi primera, y mi última, Ayuzawa.-_

_-p-p-porque dices eso baka?_-dije desviando la mirada muy sonrojada

_-serás mi esposa algún día-_dijo corriendo mi mirada y besándome, cuando salió fuera de mí, fuimos hasta mi cuarto, y dormimos, toda la noche abrazados …

* * *

**Ziinect: (palida con un charco de sangre a su alrededor )**

**Mika: creo que se traumo ella sola…**

**Ziinect : ….**

**Mika: etto… reviews? n.n**


End file.
